Jealous
by MJTMGURL
Summary: Catie is jealous of Jamie's new girlfriend


"Look at them" Catie said to her best friend, Val. "They're making-out in the middle of the carnival, and they don't even care who's watching"

"Catie calm down. Jamie can do what he wants with his girlfriend, and it sounds like your jealous of Melanie" Val said.

"Jealous?" Catie asked "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh I don't know because you've liked Jamie for awhile" Val said.

"No I haven't" Catie snapped "Come let's get out of here. I can't stand to watch them anymore"

"Uh-huh. Because you're jealous" Val teased

"I am not jealous. I just don't think he should waste his time with someone who isn't for him" Catie lied.

"Catie don't you think I know when you're lying. If you weren't jealous you would be happy because Melanie is exactly like you. Now you should just admit that you're jealous." Val said as they walked to her car.

"Fine I'm jealous" Catie admitted

"There's the first step now all you have to do is admit it to Jamie." Val said

"No way" Catie said 

"Come on" Val said

"No way" 

"Come on" The two of them fought the whole drive to Val's house and still fought when they were inside.

"Come on" Val begged as they walked into her bedroom.

"No way" Catie said.

"What are you two fighting about?" Brooke asked

"Nothing" Catie said and turned to Val and said "And I'm not telling him!"

"What? Tell Jamie that you like him?" Brooke asked

"Yeah she's jealous of his new girlfriend" Val said

"You know I like Jamie?" Catie asked Brooke

"Yeah it's kind of obvious" Brooke said

"See you should just tell him" Val said

"I don't know. I have to think about it" Catie said

"Sure go ahead but you know I'm right" Val said

"I gotta get home. seeya later" Catie said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At school on Monday Catie decided she wouldn't tell Jamie.

"Why aren't you going to tell him?" Val asked

"Because he's happy with Melanie" Catie said

"He'd be happier with you" Val said

"Hey guys" Jamie said as he waked up to Catie and Val.

"It's now or never" Val said turning to walk away.

"I'll take never" Catie as Val walked away.

"What's that all about?" Jamie asked

"Nothing. Now what did you want to talk about?" Catie asked

"Well we're going to the movies tonight" Jamie began.

"Yeah I know I can't wait. There's a great movie showing tonight" Catie said smiling.

"Um well I can't make it. I'm taking Melanie to a diner just out of town" Jamie said "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure go ahead" Catie said

"Thanks you're the best" Jamie said "Seeya later"

"Okay bye" Catie said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catie sat in her first class of the day. History was her least favorite subject. She was so bored she got out a piece of paper to tell Val what Jamie said.

Val,

Jamie cancelled our movie tonight so he could take Melanie to some diner just outside of town. Can you believe that? I'm his best friend and he's ditching me.

Catie

She folded the note and passed it to Val. Next time the teacher wasn't looking Val passed the note back.

Catie,

You are so jealous. You may be his best friend but she's his girlfriend and he's going to be with her a lot more than he's going to hang out with you. The best thing to do is tell Jamie how you feel.

Val

Catie nodded her head saying she'd tell Jamie. But Val doesn't know when she'll tell Jamie. The bell rang and Catie continued to her next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Val walked up to Catie the next morning.

"Did you tell him?" Val asked.

"Not yet" Catie said

"Why not?" Val asked

"I will I just haven't yet and I'm telling you you'll be around when I do" Catie said

"Fine" Val said 

Later that day after school Catie went to the EMT station to talk to Jamie.

"Hey Catie" Tyler said as Catie walked in.

"Hi" Catie said

"Val should be back in a minute" Hank said 

"Actually I was looking for Jamie" Catie said

"He's with Val they were helping Brooke with something" Tyler said

"Hey Catie" Val said as she walked in "What are you doing here?" Catie shot Val a look mouthing the words you know why I'm here "Oh" she said.

"Hey Catie" Jamie said 

"Jamie I need to talk to you" Catie said quickly

"Hey guys there is something I want to show you in the garage" Val said to Tyler and Hank hoping they would get the point.

"We've seen everything in the garage before" Hank said. Val shot them both angry glances.

"But you'll really like this" she said

"oh" they both said and all three of them left.

"What?" Jamie asked

"Um well I...I like you a lot" Catie said nervously. Jamie just stared down at her with his beautiful brown eyes. He leaned in and he and Catie kissed. The bell rang to signal an emergency.

Jamie broke their kiss and said "I like you too" and he left to meet everyone else.

Val walked by to go to the garage. "Told you" Val said and left.

Catie smiled and just waited for Jamie to come back.


End file.
